Diez formas de matar a Sakura Haruno
by Helena Cullen de Hale
Summary: No podía tener tanta mala suerte de encontrarse a Kirihara Akaya tras haber perdido un torneo. Mi primer crossover Kuroshitsuji/DBZ/POT/Naruto. Cada capítulo es un nuevo asesinato. Plis dejen reviews.
1. Es duro ser un Phantomhive

Hola a todos. Bueno, como se sabrán algunos, Sakura Haruno es precisamente un personaje que odio con toda mi alma, así que decidí escribirle este fic, siento que me voy a divertir mucho escribiéndolo. Es totalmente anti-sakura así que están más que avisados. Como irán descubriendo, este fic no es solo de Naruto, otras series se ven involucradas, pero espero que les guste ^^.

DISCLAIMER: Ni Sakura Haruno ni ningunas de las respectivas series me pertenecen, éstas pertenecen a sus respectivos autores. Este fic es hecho puramente por fanatismo, de fan para fans =3

* * *

**Diez Formas de Matar a Sakura Haruno**

**Capítulo 1: Es duro ser un Phantomhive**

Ciel despertó con su habitual humor de perros, no había dormido bien la noche anterior y para colmo sabía que le esperaba un largo día. Clase de baile, papeleo y más papeleo, un día normal y aburrido al fin y al cabo, para colmo, esa tarde estaría llegando a su casa una invitada. Se suponía que era una mensajera de un pueblo llamado Konoha, el cual quería entablar una relación económica con él. La chica se llamaba Sakura Haruno, nunca antes le había visto, pero no tenía ganas de recibir visitas, le privaría de una nueva noche de lujuria con su amado Sebastian. Miró al demonio, el lo observaba con esa maliciosa sonrisa, cual si estuviera observando a una presa sobre la cual deseaba saltar allí mismo y desgarrar.

-Vísteme-murmuró cortante el niño.

-Yes… my lord-la sonrisa del demonio se enmarcó aún más e hizo tal cual le habían ordenado.

-¿A qué hora viene la molestia?

-Por favor amo… muéstrese mas cortés con nuestra invitada, después de todo ella viene desde muy lejos y usted, como todo un Phantomhive, debe tener buenos modales.

-A veces… a veces es duro ser un Phantomhive, te quita placeres…-lo miró a los ojos con tristeza.

-Lo sé, y prometo compensarlo mañana mismo, cuando la señorita Haruno se haya ido-sonrió el mayordomo para luego inclinarse y besar suavemente sus labios-por ahora deberá contentarse con ello.

-Sí…-suspiró y volvió a besarlo antes de que Sebastian se apartara. Se sentó en la cama para que lo calzara y luego lo miró-¿qué hay de desayunar?

-Pues hoy le he preparado un fuerte té negro, para que tenga energía para el largo día que le espera… y de comer le he preparado una torta húmeda de almendras-sonrió guiándolo al comedor para que pudiera desayunar-por cierto… hay que hablar sobre la relación de ellos dos, de está volviendo una molestia…

-¿Finnie y Bard?-lo miró confundido-¿qué pueden hacer? Solo sirven para pelear…

-Pues hacen mucho escándalo por la noche, me temo que aquello pueda perturbar el sueño de mi señor.

-Pues haz que se callen-murmuró simplemente y comenzó a engullir su desayuno en silencio, demostrando los finos modales que tenía como todo Phantomhive.

-Por cierto, la señorita Middleford vendrá a verlo la semana entrante, dice que se siente dejada de lado por usted y que vendrá a controlar que esté todo en orden por aquí, le dije que no debía preocuparse pero de todos modos insistió y no pude hacer nada-hizo una pequeña inclinación-me disculpo.

-No, tú no tienes la culpa de que Lizy sea tan pesada, no te preocupes, hablaré con ella más tarde.

-Entendido…-miró la hora-mi señor, si no se da prisa no llegará a tiempo para hacer todo lo que debe, recuerde que aún debemos ir al mercado a ver si todo está saliendo como esperábamos y los juguetes se están vendiendo como deben.

-Sí-bufó molesto, odiaba que lo apresuraran, aún así terminó su desayuno y ambos marcharon al mercado.

El día paso lento y de forma muy aburrida, a pesar de eso, Ciel agradecía que aún no llegara su visita, sensación que duró poco tiempo ya que exactamente media hora después se escuchó la odiosa música del timbre. Momentos después, su querido mayordomo apareció en el umbral acompañado por una chica pelirrosada y sonriente. No tardó ni medio segundo en formular una conclusión, esa chica era una pesada. Notó como miraba maravillada a SU mayordomo, coqueteándole, pestañeándole como una princesita. Ya le daría su lección, nadie coqueteaba con SU Sebastian, solo él.

-Buenas tardes-murmuró la chica al ver que Ciel la miraba hecho una fiera-m-mi nombre es Sakura Haruno y vengo en representación de…

-…Tsunade-san, sí, ya sé…-terminó el muchacho.

-Mi señor, ¿qué clase de modales son esos?-sonrió a la chica a modo de disculpa-lo siento, hoy no es un buen día para mi señor, se ha levantado de malas…

-Ya veo…-susurró Sakura pero luego le sonrió babosamente a Sebastian-no hay problema.

-Bueno, me retiro, enseguida les traeré algo para tomar el té-dijo el demonio y luego volteó a ver a la niña-¿hay algo especial que desee?

-Cualquier cosa está bien-sonrió.

-Bien… con permiso… señorita, my lord-hizo una inclinación ante ambos y se marchó por la puerta en dirección a la cocina. No es que le gustara dejar a su pequeño Ciel acompañado de semejante monstruo, ni siquiera se conocían y ya le había coqueteado, podría hacerle cualquier cosa a su niño.

El mayordomo decidió desviarse un momento y salió al jardín. Tras caminar un buen rato encontró a Pluto descansando en su forma humana, como siempre. Odiaba a los perros pero no le quedaba de otra, no confiaba en la mocosa esa, por lo que se acercó hasta la bestia y lo despertó acariciando su lomo.

-Despierta… he de pedirte algo.

-¿Guau?-Pluto abrió los ojos y al ver al morocho allí, se lanzó sobre él, lamiendo su rostro, completamente feliz.

-No tengo tiempo para esto…-lo apartó-escucha… hay una chica acompañando a Ciel ¿entiendes?-al ver que el peliplateado asentía, continuó-quiero que la vigiles, no dejes que toque a él, y si lo hace o se pasa de lista quiero que la ataques…-al ver que el otro asentía nuevamente, acarició su cabello y se fue a hacer sus labores.

Mientras tanto, en la oficina del pequeño Phantomhive había un clima de incomodidad, ambos jóvenes se encontraban hablando de negocios, pero aún así se notaba a distancia el odio del muchacho por su visita. Sakura sabía que había hecho mal en coquetearle al morocho sin tener en cuenta a su amo, pero… era tan igual a su hermoso Sasuke-kun, o por lo menos a los ojos de la chica: ambos morochos, con ojos rojos, pálidos y un carácter duro y seco. Se había ganado el odio del chico que tenía delante, su mirada lo delataba. Lo que no sabía la chica es que pronto lamentaría lo que había sucedido.

Tras arreglar los negocios, le dieron una habitación a Sakura, ella se quedaría esa noche en la mansión Phantomhive ya que era un largo camino el que debía recorrer devuelta a Konoha y el mayordomo decía que era muy tarde como para que una chica andara sola en la calle, podría haberle pasado cualquier cosa (realmente le hubiera gustado que pasara) y por cuestión de modales, le ofrecieron alojo. La chica había aceptado encantada, ya que no sabía que esa sería su última noche. La atendieron de forma increíble, probó alimentos que nunca antes había probado, los más exquisitos manjares de Inglaterra. La pasó muy bien, entre risas, creía que la mala situación ya había sido superada.

-Nee, Ciel-san, debe ser muy difícil para ti manejar la gran compañía Phantomhive tú solo, sobre todo siendo tan pequeño…

-A decir verdad, no-respondió Ciel, cortante como siempre-además… Sebastian está a mi lado.

-Es un honor servirle bocchan-sonrió Michaels complacido, a lo que Sakura se sonrojo nuevamente.

-¿Sabes Sebastian? Eres muy parecido al chico que me gusta-se sonrojó la pelirrosa.

-…-Ciel simplemente guardó silencio, era la gota que derramó el vaso, le dirigió una mirada al demonio y éste al comprenderla, sonrió.

-Es muy lindo que diga cosas como esa señorita Haruno-le dijo a la chica para luego comenzar a retirar los restos de la cena-bien, les traeré un poco de té con el postre.

-Arigatou… Sebastian-san-murmuró apenada la muchacha.

Comieron un pastel de chocolate, delicioso como todo lo que el mayordomo cocinaba. El niño bebió su taza de té en un principio, pero comenzó a impacientarse al ver que su invitada solo comía. "_Genial, es una gorda_" pensó enrabiado. Finalmente sucedió, Sakura tomó su taza con sumo cuidado y la llevó a sus labios, probando la fuerte pero dulce infusión. Sonrió complacida, era sumamente delicioso, lo bebió de un trago. Fue entonces cuando todo pasó. De repente todo comenzó a verse borroso y la chica se sintió desfallecer. Solo pudo ver dos cosas antes de caer inconciente: ambos muchachos sonreían, el morocho mostraba una sonrisa sádica, la cual solo enmarcaba más su parecido con el Uchiha; por otro lado la sonrisa de Ciel, una sonrisa complacida y con sed de venganza. Finalmente la chica cayó rendida.

Al despertar sintió todo el cuerpo entumecido, abrió los ojos lentamente, con miedo de saber lo que vería. Se encontraba en una especie de calabozo, las paredes eran de piedra y el suelo era recorrido por una fina capa de polvo. Intentó moverse y fue entonces cuando notó que sus brazos estaban atados al techo per diversas cadenas. Escuchó un ruido y la puerta se abrió entrando el joven Phantomhive seguido de su mayordomo, ambos continuaban con esas frías y terroríficas sonrisas.

-¡Exijo una explicación!-exclamó Sakura pero fue silenciada de una bofetada.

-Voy a enseñarte… un par de reglas de la familia Phantomhive…-murmuró Ciel y volteó a ver al morocho-Sebastian…

-Yes… my lord…-susurró y le tendió un látigo, para luego abrazarlo por detrás.

-¿Q-qué vas a hacer con eso?-preguntó Sakura asustada.

-Regla número uno: nadie me falta al respeto…-dijo simplemente el muchacho y un latigazo recorrió el pecho de la muchacha.

-Hmm…-Sebastian mordió el lóbulo de la oreja de su niño, disfrutando de los gritos de la muchacha.

-Regla número dos: Sebastian es mio…-otro latigazo, otro grito.

-Regla número tres: nadie coquetea con MÍ mayordomo-esta vez fue un grito furibundo por parte de Ciel, furia que fue transmitida en el golpe.

-YA!!!!!!!!!-gritó Sakura lloriqueando a más no poder, estaba bañada en sangre y el cuerpo nunca le había dolido tanto-por favor Ciel-san… ya para… duele mucho…

-Es la idea cariño…-rió imitando su tono dolido y volvió a golpearla.

Pasaron una noche gloriosa tanto Ciel como Sebastian, disfrutando de caricias mutuas mientras escuchaban la espeluznante melodía producida por los gritos de la pelirrosa. Era una imagen encantadora: Sakura colgaba del techo con múltiples lesiones, sin poderse desmayar a causa del gran dolor que sentía. Un charco escarlata se había formado bajo ella, su sangre apestaba, ni siquiera Pluto desearía beberla. La noche se les fue entre tanta diversión y poco a poco comenzó a amanecer.

-Ya va siendo hora de que terminemos con esto, ¿no cree Bocchan?-sonrió el mayordomo.

-Claro…-dijo Ciel-traeré la leña, comunícate con Grell, que venga enseguida.

-Sí…-el mayordomo hizo una inclinación y salió, luego, Ciel volteó a ver a Sakura, quien se retorcía gimiendo de dolor. Sonrió burlonamente al ver tan lastimera escena y luego salió por leña.

Al regresar comenzaron a apilar la leña bajo Sakura, ella no entendía que es lo que iban a hacer con ella, pero definitivamente la asustaba. Ellos habían sido tan sádicos que podrían ser capaz de matarla, además ¿quién era ese tal Grell? Ciel se acercó a la muchacha sonriendo.

-¿Estás lista para experimentar un dolor aún mayor?-la miró a los ojos sonriendo.

-¿Ma-mayor?-preguntó asustada.

-Sí, mayor…-sonrió y tras prender un fósforo lo lanzó al pilón de leña bajo la chica.

Al instante la chica sintió un fuerte calor bajo sus pies y se dio cuenta de que no llevaba calzado puesto. Pronto el calor se volvió insoportable y unas horribles lenguas de fuego comenzaron a acariciar la planta de sus pies. Intentó mantener los pies arriba pero el demonio agregó más leña al fuego y éste creció de forma alarmante, por lo que cuando bajo los pies nuevamente sin poder resistir más, el fuego le llegó a la altura de las rodillas. La habitación se lleno de gritos y sollozos.

-¿Desea bailar mi señor?-le sonrió el mayor al niño.

-Encantado-respondió Ciel.

Sakura veía horrorizada como ambos bailaban mientras ella se quemaba viva, ¿qué no pensaban detener el fuego? ¿Acaso nadie pensaba ayudarla? Entonces escuchó que la puerta volvía a abrirse y pensó que estaba salvada. Pero esa sensación no duro mucho… quien entró no fue un policía ni alguien que parecía muy dispuesto a ayudarla. Era un pelirrojo de cabello extremadamente largo, aparentemente de la edad del mayordomo, y con cara de acosador sexual. Al ver a Sebastian se tiró sobre él y besó su cuello, Ciel bufó molesto y lo único que el mayordomo pudo hacer fue quitarse a Grell de encima.

-Sebas-chaan~~~~-gritó Grell, emocionado-finalmente reconociste tu amor por mí y me llamaste, ¡claro que vine por ti y nos iremos a tener una noche pasional en Las Vegas!

-…solo te llamé porque Bocchan necesita de tus servicios…-lo apartó Sebastian molesto.

-Oh, bueno-suspiró Grell y volteó a ver a Ciel-¿y tú que quieres conmigo?

-Pensé… que podrías divertirte un poco-cabeceó en señal a Sakura.

Fue entonces cuando Grell notó la presencia de Sakura, la música producida por sus gritos era tan hermosa que ni siquiera la había notado, pero allí estaba, quemándose viva, sufriendo indescriptiblemente, para el gozo de los tres presentes.

-Vaya vaya… pero miren lo que tenemos aquí-se acercó a ella Grell-no se que habrás hecho pero debió de ser algo muy malo-canturreó.

-Quiero irme a mi casa-sollozó Sakura entre gritos.

-Lo siento chica…-rió y luego miró a Ciel-¿puedo?

-Claro…

-Bien chica, yo acabaré con tu dolor…-dijo y notó que Sakura sonreía agradecida, pero al ver que Grell retrocedía y tomaba su motosierra, la cual había quedado olvidada en el suelo, su rostro volvió a teñirse en pánico.

Grell simplemente hizo su trabajo, riendo de manera psicópata se acercó a la chica y, tras encender su motosierra, la descuartizó totalmente. Los pedazos cayeron al fuego y comenzaron a consumirse, luego el fuego fue consumiéndose poco a poco, pero ya quedaban tan solo cenizas y sangre.

-Qué desperdicio… tendré que limpiar la sangre-murmuró el mayordomo, asqueado.

-Fue divertido ver su expresión-dijo Ciel, su ánimo había subido notablemente en las últimas horas que había durado la tortura.

-Siempre es bello ver la expresión de terror de alguien mientras muere-rió Grell sumamente feliz-bien, debo llevar esta información a mi mundo, con permiso-sonrió y tras darle un sonoro beso a Sebastian en la mejilla, desapareció.

-Hum… estamos solos-dijo Ciel mirando al demonio, quien miró su reloj.

-Bien, pues le dije que hoy lo complacería por el mal rato pasado ayer-sonrió el mayordomo, llevándose al niño en brazos.

Días después, una carta llegó a la mansión Phantomhive, al ver el sobre Ciel vio que era de Konoha, era cierto, ¿cómo iba a explicar el hecho de que la choca jamás hubiera regresado ni regresaría? Pero eso no fue lo que más lo sorprendió, sino el contenido del sobre:

_Estimado señor Phantomhive:_

_Nuevamente le escribo desde mi pueblo. Quería decirle que pronto nos pondremos en contacto nuevamente con usted, y que nos llegó la suma de dinero acordada en el tratado, veo que por lo menos Sakura sirvió de algo, sería la primera vez que hace algo bien. También le agradezco el hecho de que ella no haya regresado, en verdad esa chica es una molestia, supongo que ya lo habrá comprobado por usted mismo, le pido disculpas por las molestias ocasionadas. No se que hará o hizo con ella pero en verdad estamos en deuda con usted, nos ha sacado un enorme peso de encima._

_Sin más que decir, me despido. Le deseo la mejor de las suertes en su negocio y vida._

_Tsunade_

**Fin**

**

* * *

**Bueno, como se habrán dado cuenta, la primer forma de matar a Sakura es torturarla hasta la muerte, algo netamente placentero si me permiten opinar =D aunque podría haber salido mejor u.u espero poder complacerlos jajaja. Espero que dejen reviews contándome sus propias ideas locas de como matar a Sakura, si hay alguna original que me guste, puede llegar a convertirse en un capítulo de este fic ;D jajaja. En fin, gracias por haber leido, espero que les haya gustado y que lean el próximo capítulo, hasta entonces!!


	2. La diferencia entre un ninja y un saiyan

Hola a todos, soy Helena y vengo a dejarles la segunda parte de "Diez formas de matar a Sakura Haruno", esta vez con una serie más conocida por todos, Dragon Ball Z. Espero sus reviews con ansias, desde ya gracias por leer.  
DISCLAIMER: Ni Sakura Haruno ni Dragon Ball me pertenecen, ambos son propiedad de sus respectivos autores, esto es un fic hecho puramente por fanatismo, de fan para fans.

* * *

**Diez formas de matar a Sakura Haruno**

**Capítulo 2: La diferencia entre un ninja y un saiyan**

Sakura se encontraba nuevamente de misión, últimamente habían muchas guerras en las cercanías de Konoha por lo que la chica brindaba tratamientos médicos al igual que Shizune. Esa tarde su misión consistía en viajar hasta Capsule Corp. y curar a un grupo de personas con habilidades superiores a las humanas, conocidas como saiyajins. Supuestamente aquellos eran guerreros encargados de proteger la seguridad de la tierra basándose en sus habilidades y fuerza física, no entendía muy bien de que se trataba todo eso ya que la chica también había tratado antes con fuerzas increíbles como el zorro de nueve colas o el propio Sasuke-kun, estaba tan acostumbrada a ver cosas extrañas en su vida diaria que al enterarse de esta raza no supo diferenciarla mucho de lo que ellos eran.

No muy lejos de allí, dos personas observaban como la chica corría. Ambos sonrieron burlonamente. La primera persona era un hombre, adolescente a simple vista, de cabello negro y lacio, a la altura de los hombros. Vestía unas zapatillas, cómodas para moverse, un jean azul algo descastado, una remera blanca de manga larga con una negra de manga corta superpuesta y un pañuelo naranja atado al cuello. La segunda persona era una mujer, muy parecida su compañero, con la misma mirada fría y calculadora. Vestía unas botas, medias largas negras, por lo que no mostraba piel alguna, llevaba una remera blanca a con rayas negras, con una remera negra sin mangas superpuesta, además usaba una pollera de jean, la cual combinaba con la camisa sin mangas que la abrigaba. Su cabello era corto y rubio, con la misma forma que el de su aliado, pero peinado de diferente manera.

-¿Crees que sea a quien buscamos?-preguntó la chica.

-Mmm… ¿la ninja que curará a aquellos imbésiles con sus lastimeras técnicas médicas?-observó el morocho-puede ser…

-¿Qué deseas hacer…17?

-Pues… divirtámonos con ella, después de todo… parece una inútil-rió el androide.

-Tienes razón-coincidió 18.

Ambos bajaron en dirección a donde estaba la chica y montaron su teatrito. El muchacho simulaba estar herido mientras su compañera lo ayudaba a caminar. Al verlos, Sakura se preocupó y se acercó a ellos sin tener ni la mas pálida idea de con quien se estaba metiendo.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó inocentemente la chica.

-Sí… eso creo… unas personas nos atacaron…-murmuró débilmente el morocho.

-¡¿Los atacaron?!-exclamó Sakura sorprendida.

-Sí… unos chicos que se hacen llamar saiyajins, supuestamente se hacen pasar por buenas personas pero ya han atacado a varias personas, claro que el asunto se mantiene muy oculto-mintió la rubia.

-¿Saiyajins? Se supone que la misión que me han encomendado es curar a unos tal saiyajins… ¿en verdad son tan peligrosos?-preguntó la chica asustada.

-No tienes idea cuanto, te recomiendo por tu propio bien que no te acerques demasiado a ellos, podrían matarte-recomendó 17.

-Gracias por la advertencia-sonrió la pelirrosa inocentemente-ven, déjame que te cure.

-Muchas gracias-el androide sonrió y aprovechando las técnicas de la chica, curó las heridas que los saiyajins le habían provocado en la batalla anterior-¿tú estás bien?-preguntó mirando a su compañera.

-Sí, no te preocupes-respondió 18.

-No, deja que te cure por las dudas, siempre es mejor prevenir que lamentar-sonrió la chica, reponiendo también las fuerzas de la muchacha.

-Muchísimas gracias, perdón por las molestias-dijo la chica fingiendo estar agradecida-promete tener cuidado con esos monstruos, en verdad son gente muy peligrosa.

-Lo tendré, no se preocupen-sonrió para luego marcharse. Ambos androides se miraron.

-¿Cómo puede ser tan estúpida?-preguntó 17 sorprendido.

-Ja, es tan solo una niña tonta-rió 18-pero bueno, lo importante es que nos curó y ahora tenemos fuerza suficiente como para atacar a los idiotas de los guerreros Z.

-Sí… aprovechemos ahora que están heridos de la última batalla.

-Vamos…

Mientras tanto Sakura iba en dirección a ciudad Satán. Gracias a Dios había visto a esos dos viajeros que le habían advertido del peligro que la esperaba más adelante, sería mejor actuar con precaución. Corrió unas dos horas sin descanso, al ser una ninja tenía mucha resistencia, lo que era bueno porque podía cumplir misiones de forma rápida y efectiva, además ya hacía tres días que había salido de Konoha, por lo que comenzaba a extrañar su casa. Se preguntó como estaría su familia, sabía que no se preocupaban mucho por ella ya que era una Chuunin bastante poderosa, que no había nada que temer, pero últimamente las misiones peligrosas habían aumentado y varios ninjas habían muerto, otros tantos ya no podían brindar servicios o simplemente habían sido exiliados de la villa. Pensó en Sasuke, ¿dónde estaría? De seguro entrenando para convertirse en un ninja aún más poderoso y poder así derrotar a su hermano Itachi. Pensó en otra cosa, la pelirrosa odiaba a Itachi con toda su alma ya que si no hubiera sido por él, el menor de los Uchiha jamás se hubiera marchado.

Finalmente llegó a Ciudad Satán, un gran barullo se había armado por lo que corrió hacia la dirección de la que provenía. Una gran edificación se había derrumbado tras una explosión, ella pudo ver claramente un cartel que decía "Capsule Corp." entre los escombros. Mas allá una mujer de cabello celeste lloraba en los brazos de quien aparentemente era su marido mientras un grupo de hombres y adolescentes discutían sin relajar la posición defensiva.

-¡No entiendo como hicieron para curarse tan rápido!-gritó quien parecía el líder.

-Ya cálmese señor Goku, no tienes la culpa-lo calmó un chico similar a los que había visto antes pero de cabello lila-además, la ayuda debe estar por llegar.

-Sí, pero la mayoría están heridos, ¡debemos hacer algo!

-Di-disculpen…-se acercó Sakura-ustedes son… de casualidad… ¿los saiyajins?

-¿Tú eres la representante médica de Konoha?-la miró Trunks sorprendido-esperaba a alguien mayor.

-Pues siento desilusionarte-bufó molesta, no había venido hasta tan lejos para que la reprimieran-bien, ¿con quien empiezo?

Según sus indicaciones, se dispuso a curar a Gohan en primer lugar, pero al intentar hacerlo, una fuerte risa se dejó escuchar, acallando a todos y paralizándolos en sus respectivos lugares.

-Aww… vaya, ¡pero si es nuestra amiguita!-rió 17 apareciendo.

-¿Nos recuerdas? Somos aquellas personas a quienes curaste por el camino-secundó 18.

-¿¡Tú los curaste!?-le gritó Vegeta, furioso.

-S-sí pero ellos… ellos fueron amables y además… ¡además me advirtieron de lo peligrosos que son ustedes! ¡Ustedes acaban con la vida de los humanos sin compasión alguna!

-Jajaja, no pequeña-rió el androide negando-ese es nuestro trabajo.

-¿Qué?-Sakura los miró incrédula.

-Sí, y tú te creíste nuestro pequeño showcito-rió la rubia-no eres más que una niña tonta e ingenua.

-P-pero…-la pelirrosa no sabía que hacer, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al saber que ambos androides tenían razón.

-Aww… mírala 17, esta llorando…pobrecita…

-Jeh… esta claro que es toda una bebé-se burló el aludido.

-Tienes razón, acabemos con ella-sonrió su compañera.

Ambos androides se dispusieron a acabar con la vida de la joven en aquel momento, era su fin, cerró los ojos esperando el golpe, pero para su sorpresa, el golpe nunca llego. Luego de varios segundos de atrevió a abrir los ojos y se sorprendió al ver que los saiyans la estaban defendiendo. Todos luchaban de una forma increíble, definitivamente era otro nivel de poder, eran muchísimo más fuertes que ella, incluso se dio cuenta de que fácilmente podrían haber acabado con Naruto o Sasuke de un simple golpe, eran formidables. La chica se sentía mal, les había dado una ventaja a los malos del juego y aquel error podría costarle la vida a alguno de sus defensores. No sabía que hacer. Pensó en sus amigos, ¿qué harían en su lugar? Definitivamente darían todo de si mismos para derrotar a sus adversarios. Cerró los ojos y apretó con fuerza los puños, estaba decidida, enmendaría el error que había cometido.

Concentró su chakra y comenzó a hacer sellos, pronto el escenario se llenó de pétalos de Sakura, los cuales hacían que a los guerreros y a los androides les resultara difícil moverse. Sacó seis shurikens en total y las lanzó en dirección a sus adversarios, debía efectuar ataques a distancia ya que sus enemigos tenían el factor vuelo de su lado. Pensó que en ese momento sería útil tener a Chouji a su lado ya que él tenía alas creadas por chakra, técnica que la chica no tenía ni la más pálida idea de cómo realizar. Pero no se centró en ello, ahora debía vencer a los androides. Gracias a la ayuda de Sakura, los guerreros Z estaban ganando terreno a pesar de estar heridos. Los androides estaban tomando enserio la idea de escapar, por lo que cuando ambos se miraron y asintieron pensaron que se irían. En ese momento Sakura aprovechó la oportunidad de que estaban distraídos y cerca del suelo, con todas sus fuerzas salto en dirección a 17 concentrando su chakra en el puño, para, de esta forma, volver el ataque más potente, pero no se esperaba lo que sucedió. El morocho estaba esperando el ataque por parte de la pelirrosa por lo que con una velocidad asombrosa desapareció y apareció tras ella, tomándola con fuerza del cabello y volando hacia arriba. Sakura miró hacia abajo lloriqueando, de niña había tenido una experiencia similar con unos ninjas del sonido, pero había logrado escapar cortándose el cabello, a esa altura, si intentaba escapar de la misma forma, moriría al estrellarse contra el suelo. Escuchó la risa macabra del joven que la sujetaba, quien, aún sosteniéndola del cabello, la hizo voltear y mirarlo a los ojos.

-Esto es lo que hacemos con las niñas tontas y molestas-sonrió.

Llevó su mano al pecho de la chica, por lo que Sakura no pudo evitar el que un gemido saliera de sus labios. Pensó que el androide quería humillarla, pero algo muy diferente a ello sucedió. Un potente rayo de energía salió de la mano del morocho y atravesó su pecho, a la altura del corazón, destruyéndolo por completo. Su corazón explotó al simple choque y una cascada de sangre fluyó en dirección al suelo. Una vez más, 17 miró los ojos de la chica, esta vez vacíos, sin vida, y sonrió. La chica ya no era más que un asqueroso cadáver. Notó que la batalla se había trasladado de lugar, probablemente 18 habría ido a buscar un escenario de mayor conveniencia para los androides, por lo que estaban solos, él y el cadáver. Sin soltar el cabello de la chica levantó el brazo y tomando un fuerte impulso, la lanzó contra el suelo. Luego escupió sobre ella y murmuró:

-No eres un saiyan, no intentes comparar tu debilidad con nuestra fuerza…

Y tras decir aquellas bellas palabras, 17 fue en busca de su compañera para ayudarla a derrotar a los guerreros que aún quedaran con vida, dejando abandonado el cadáver de la chica en un cráter de varios metros de profundidad.

**FIN**

**

* * *

**Bueh, el capítulo me quedó un poco más corto que el anterior, pero Sakura se murió al fin y al cabo XDXD amo a los androides, son mis personajes favoritos de Dragon Ball, así que pensé en que ellos la mataran. Este capítulo está dedicado a 17 =D sos un grande chabon, igual de gore que yo XDXD me caes re bien nyoo, espero que te haya gustado tu capítulo jajaja.

Bueno, me retiro, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. Saludos!!


	3. La furia de Akaya

Wooo gente, ya vamos por el tercer capítulo de este fic, ¿les está gustando? Recibí buenas críticas por parte de mis amigos así que… jajaja espero que sí. Esta vez nos desviamos un poco de las series violentas y nos vamos a una mas tranca. ¿Les parecería muy raro que Sakura se muera a un modo prince of tennis? Pues después de leer este capítulo ya no les va a parecer raro jajaja. ¡Espero que les guste!

DISCLAIMER: Ni Sakura Haruno ni los personajes de Prince of Tennis me pertenecen, éstos son propiedad de sus respectivos autores, de otro modo Prince of Tennis sería una serie súper yaoiosa para mayores de edad XDXD

* * *

**Diez Formas de Matar a Sakura Haruno**

**Capítulo 3: La furia de Akaya**

Rikkai Dai había perdido contra Seigaku, no podía creerlo, no podía estar pasando. Ellos siempre habían sido campeones, aún desde antes que el entrara al equipo. Para colmo en aquel momento estaban operando a su capitán. Un horrible e incomodo silencio reinaba en la sala de espera, todos estaban nerviosos, era la primera vez que se encontraban en una situación así y no sabían como enfrentarla. ¿Cómo le dirían a Yukimura que habían sido derrotados y que no podían ofrecerle un nuevo trofeo? De seguro estaría decepcionado pero aún así sonreiría y diría que todo estaba bien, que no debían preocuparse y en lugar de lloriquear debían entrenar para un nuevo torneo. Puede que los demás se conformaran con aquellas simples palabras, pero Kirihara no era como los demás. Estaba furioso consigo mismo ¿cómo podía haber perdido contra ese idiota de Fuji? Necesitaba descargar su rabia con algo o alguien, rápido, o terminaría hiriendo a alguien de su propio equipo. Se puso de pie y todas las miradas de sus compañeros se centraron en él.

-¿A dónde vas?-lo cuestionó Genichirou.

-A caminar…

-¿No vas a esperar a que el capitán salga de su operación?-se sorprendió Bunta.

-No… no voy a quedarme sentado con el rabo entre las patas por haber perdido contra Seigaku, fue un partido injusto, ellos tenían a Tezuka y nosotros no a Yukimura, fue por ello que perdimos.

-Kirihara…-susurró Nioh preocupado, su rostro mostraba seriedad y preocupación, no había ningún rastro del joven que siempre hacía bromas.

-No-finalizó el joven demonio para luego marcharse con su raqueta.

Caminó mucho tiempo, sin saber exactamente cuanto, no tenía algún destino en particular, tan solo estaba mofado y quería quitarse toda esa rabia de encima. Sabía que sus compañeros de compadecerían de él, ya que en el último tiempo, Kirihara había alcanzado un nuevo nivel de maldad y masoquismo, incluso su madre había visto a través de su máscara de niño bueno y ahora debía asistir a un estúpido psicólogo. Nadie lo comprendía, solo se tenía a sí mismo. Miro el cielo, estaba anocheciendo, pero poco le importo, ya era lo suficientemente mayorcito como para que le pusieran horarios en los cuales regresar, y aunque los hubiera tenido, no los hubiera cumplido. Ya le diría a su madre que había estado en el hospital.

Tras caminar otro cuarto de hora, comenzó a acercarse a una zona peligrosa de terrenos baldíos. Muchos rumores corrían acerca de esos terrenos, acosadores, violadores y ladrones, pero no tenía miedo, después de todo, Kirihara sabía que los aludidos le tenían miedo a él, en más de una ocasión se había cruzado con alguno que otro, tanto mujeres como hombres, uno más cobarde que el otro, todos habían salido huyendo. Escuchó unos suaves gritos a lo lejos. A juzgar por la voz, quien estaba en problemas era una chica de su edad, por lo que curioso se acercó a ver. Una chica de largo cabello rosado estaba siendo acosada por tres adultos con apariencia de estar ebrios. Por un momento la idea de ayudar a la joven cruzó la mente de Kirihara, pero luego notó un pequeño detalle, algo que cambió totalmente su mentalidad y en lugar de socorrerla comenzó a disfrutar del espectáculo. La chica llevaba el uniforme de Seigaku.

Fue todo un espectáculo ver como esos tres hombres le arrancaban el uniforme a la chica mientras reían sin sentido alguno.

-Muy bien pequeña zorrita… ¿cómo te llamas?-inquirió quien parecía ser el líder.

-Sa-Sakura Haruno-tartamudeó la pelirrosa, así que Sakura era su nombre.

-¿Y qué hace una florcita tan linda como tú sola por aquí? ¿Qué no sabes que esta zona está llena de violadores?-la reprendió el segundo hombre, el más ebrio de los tres para luego echarse a reír-o tal vez quisiste que te violaran…

-Así que la pequeñuela buscaba algo de diversión, no te preocupes, viniste al lugar indicado.

-N-¡no! Yo solo… yo solo me perdí, me he mudado hace poco por lo que no conozco muy bien la zona-lloriqueó la chica-quiero ir a casa…

-Aww-se burló el líder, tironeándola de los cachetes-¡mírenla! ¡Está asustada!

-No te preocupes pequeña… no tienes nada que temer…

Sí, definitivamente fue todo un espectáculo ver a la chica siendo humillada de aquella forma. Sakura estaba aterrada, se suponía que venía de un pueblo ninja, que sabía auto defenderse, pero nunca había estado en una situación similar antes, la chica se paralizó ante el simple contacto de los violadores. Se sintió una completa basura mientras los hombres se divertían con su cuerpo, el único lado positivo que podía verle a ello era que Naruto y Sasuke jamás la verían así, ni siquiera su sensei. Ella siempre había sido una carga para ellos, pero el que la vieran en aquella situación hubiera sido la peor de las humillaciones que podía imaginar. ¿Qué derecho tenía ahora de reclamar a Sasuke como suyo? ¿Qué diría la idiota de Ino-cerda si la viera allí? Se sentía sucia, usada, como si fuera una cosa en lugar de un ser viviente. Kirihara comenzó a excitarse al ver como la violaban, la chica en sí era bastante linda, y lucía muy tierna e inocente, quería desgarrar su cuerpo y producirle el máximo dolor posible, después de todo, ello era en lo que se traducía la excitación para Kirihara.

Sakura se sintió aliviada al ver como tras un rato los hombres se marchaban tras haberse divertido lo suficiente. Simplemente se echó a llorar y fue entonces cuando vio a un chico de su edad que se acercaba a ella, ¿acaso la ayudaría? Tenía una expresión bondadosa en su rostro, probablemente era un buen chico, no parecía tener intención de lastimarla. Tenía uniforme de tennis, era titular de la Rikkai Dai. Reconoció su rostro, Akaya Kirihara, quien por poco no había enviado a Syusuke al hospital.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó Kirihara simulando preocupación.

-S-sí…-tartamudeó nerviosa la pelirrosa.

-¿Qué fue lo que te pasó?

-Na-nada… estoy bien… de verdad…-mintió la joven.

-Déjame ayudarte.

El morocho tomó el brazo de la chica con delicadeza, pero una vez que la pierna de ésta estuvo a 45º, la piso con rabia, disfrutando del grito de dolor que escapó de los labios de la joven al sentir su pierna quebrarse. Todo rastro de amabilidad desapareció del rostro de Kirihara, en su lugar tan solo había una expresión maniática, definitivamente aquel sujeto estaba loco. La chica lloró ante las burlas del demonio, gritó por ayuda, pero sabía la verdad, nadie vendría a rescatarla.

-Que bueno que te encontré, necesitaba un blanco sobre el cual practicar-rió el joven.

-¿Qué… vas a hacerme?...

-Solo puedo asegurarte que vas a desear el jamás haber nacido, señorita Haruno-sentenció y se aparto un poco de la joven, tomando su raqueta y su pelota de tennis-bien… empecemos…

Tomó la raqueta con fuerza realizando un saque certero, la pelota voló y golpeó directamente el rostro de la chica, fue así una y otra vez, un golpe, un grito. Con el pasar del tiempo Sakura, dolorida comenzó a sentir como los huesos comenzaban a quebrársele tras soportar tantos golpes. Lo primero fue su nariz, luego su codo izquierdo, su muñeca derecha, su tobillo derecho y su rodilla izquierda. La tortura era dolorosamente eterna, parecía no tener fin. Había oído hablar de Kirihara Akaya con anterioridad, por lo que sabía que éste amaba torturar a las personas, y ella había tenido la mala suerte de cruzárselo de muy mal humor tras la derrota de la Rikkai Dai. Lo peor de la situación es que no podía escapar, el chico le había quebrado gran cantidad de huesos de las piernas por lo que ya no podía pararse y correr, y tampoco llegaría muy lejos arrastrándose.

Finalmente el demonio dejo de utilizarla como blanco y se acercó a la chica, acuclillándose a su lado. Rió al ver el estado lamentable de la joven. De cerca no era tan bonita como había creído sino que todo lo contrario, era una monstruosidad, simplemente desagradable. Se le ocurrió una idea y volvió a alejarse de la chica, comenzó a jugar nuevamente, solo había una diferencia. El muchacho apuntó directo al rostro de la chica… un golpe… dos… tres… diez… catorce… siguió así un buen rato y cuando se cansó y se acercó a contemplar su obra, el rostro de la chica había quedado completamente deformado. Era la más bella creación que probablemente realizaría jamás, pero aún no estaba satisfecho. Tomó la mano de la chica y lentamente comenzó a darle vuelta los dedos hacia atrás, uno por uno, quebrándoselos y disfrutando de ello. En verdad era muy placentero todo ello, se sentía como todo un sucesor del Petizo Orejudo, quien probablemente hubiera estado enorgullecido ante su obra.

Miró la hora, ya era tarde, pero no podía dejar allí a la chica. Probablemente la encontrarían y ésta declararía contra él. Kirihara no quería ir a prisión, era muy joven, sabía que estaba mal lo que hacía pero no podía evitarlo, era una adicción para él, sí, esa era la palabra que buscaba, el lastimar personas se había convertido en una adicción para el chico. Observó a la jovencita tirada en el suelo, quien gemía y sollozaba de dolor… ¿qué podría hacer con ella? Debía callarla para siempre. Fue entonces cuando recordó que su madre siempre le colocaba hilo y aguja en la funda de la raqueta, tan solo por ser prevenida. Se le ocurrió una idea genial, por lo que a los pocos minutos Sakura lloraba a mares mientras una cascada de sangre descendía desde su boca. ¡Aquel demente le estaba cosiendo los labios! Dejó de luchar al tener la mitad de la boca cosida, no podía creer que fuera capaz de algo como aquello, incluso se estaba atragantando con su propia sangre. La muchacha miro a Kirihara suplicante, quería que aquel sufrimiento acabara de una vez.

-Lo siento chica, así te mantendrás callada-rió, pero tras contemplar su obra se dio cuenta de un pequeño detalle-podrían… podrían cortar lo hilos y entonces hablarías… rayos…. Tendré que buscar otra forma…

Sentía la excitación correr por sus venas, desde que había estado investigando de asesinos seriales para un trabajo de la escuela había admirado a Hiroshi Maeue, mejor conocido como "Suicide Website Murderer". Fue allí cuando contrajo aquel fetiche sexual del asesino, el cual consistía en no poder excitarse por completo hasta tener a su víctima muerta, o, en su caso, totalmente destrozada. Repentinamente encontró la luz. ¡Eso era! ¡La respuesta a sus problemas! Debía matar a la chica. Rió, era la primera vez que tenía la oportunidad de probar aquel placer, ya que ese era un placer solo para privilegiados, y en aquella ocasión, Kirihara era uno de ellos. Observó el miedo en los desorbitados ojos de la chica, cosa que le causo aun más gracia, ¿podía acaso verse más patética?

-¿Tienes algo que decir?-le preguntó Akaya, acercándose a la chica.

-No…-negó ésta, sabiendo que era su fin.

-Eso creí-rió el morocho y luego llevó las manos al cuello de la chica, estrangulándola.

Kirihara contempló con gozo los últimos momentos de su víctima. En un principio ella luchaba una batalla sin sentido, pero a los pocos momentos la piel comenzó a ganar un color pálido y la temperatura del cuerpo descendió notoriamente. Observó el cadáver, por un segundo una loca idea paso por su cabeza, pero no, rápidamente hizo que se esfumara, de ninguna manera. Podían llamarlo, demonio, loco, enfermo, todo lo que quisieran, pero definitivamente Kirihara Akaya no era un necrofilico, por lo que simplemente se puso de pie y, echando una última mirada al inerte cuerpo de la joven, huyó.

**FIN**

**

* * *

**Bueno gente, aquí el tercer capítulo. Hoy estube inspirada ya que en mi clase de geografía hablamos de asesinos seriales y eso me hizo acordar bocha de cosas jajaja, por cierto, ¿qué tienen que ver los asesinos seriales con la geografía? quien sabe!! jajaja pero estubo muy buena la clase y me sirvió para darle un toque demoníaco a Kiri. Muem, este capítulo va dedicado a mi amiga Eileen, mi compañera Potera XDXD jajaja. En fin, me voy despidiendo hasta el próximo capítulo. Saludos a todos!


End file.
